


To Love Our Drollery

by Andresome04



Series: Transformer Drabbles [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Humor, Laughter, Laughter During Sex, M/M, May change title later, Open to requests, Oral Sex, Sexual Humor, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, don't like it much, fun times ahead, other pairings coming up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:27:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28517133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andresome04/pseuds/Andresome04
Summary: Based on the post made by @toasterphile-blog from tumblr:Tailgate bursting into hysterics when he accidentally comes too early all over Cyclonus' shocked face.Ratchet wheezing and gasping when in the afterglow of a frag, Drift pulls a silly face.Magnus suppressing his giggles while in the middle of eating out Roddy's valve as his ticklish antennae are pulled.Why?Because giggly sex just shows how at ease a couple are with each other and I love it.
Relationships: Cyclonus/Tailgate (Transformers), Drift | Deadlock/Ratchet, Rodimus | Rodimus Prime/Ultra Magnus
Series: Transformer Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1118550
Comments: 9
Kudos: 49





	1. Cyclonus/Tailgate

**Author's Note:**

> This series is entirely based on the post by toasterphile-blog. Credit for the original idea came entirety from them so give them kudos. I just liked the idea so much that I decided to write about it to sate my robo needs and to (hopefully) end my writers block. Enjoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tailgate bursting into hysterics when he accidentally comes too early all over Cyclonus' shocked face.

“Oh! Oh, Cyclonus~!”

Tailgate moaned as warmth surrounded him, a moist wet cavern that engulfed every single inch of his spike. A dexterous appendage passed through every special node adorning it, igniting charge to race across his sensor net.

He felt more than heard the being hum around him as a skillful mouth proceeded to bob up and down his spike, slowly and evenly. All the while that mouth sucked hard and long, stimulating various nodes and causing Tailgate to squeal.

Primus, he was so hot. Tailgate was so hot. His cooling fans desperately tried to cool his frame but with each movement of that moist cavern, he felt his control slipping by the second.

And they had just _started_.

No matter how many times they had done this, he would never get used to the feeling of Cyclonus’s sinful mouth on and around him. It was just so darn good, and the best part was that Cyclonus knew exactly what he was doing. He knew just how to manipulate Tailgate where he wanted him without pushing too far. He knew how to drive Tailgate to the brink of overload and keep him there until Cyclonus deemed him worthy of overload. Cyclonus was—

“OOOH!”

Static escaped him as his vision turned white, all other senses leaving him except for the charge dispelling across his frame. He didn’t for how long he was like this, but for a while at least, the pleasure was the only thing he knew.

When senses returned to him, he suddenly shot up from the berth and looked down at his partner—

Only to meet the shocked, transfluid splattered face of Cyclonus.

For a long moment, Tailgate could only look at his conjux with a wide visor and if he had an actual mouth, it would be as wide as Cyclonus’.

Which happened to still have transfluid dribbling out from his parted lips and down his chin. And his nose. And his cheek structures. And some managed to land on his left horn…

He snorted.

Then Tailgate cackled.

Clutching his stomach, the minibot laughed like a mech gone mad. Coolant leaked from the corners of his visor and his voice became laced with static as he tried—and failed—to speak.

“Oh! Cyc—Cyclo—nus! I’m—I’m so—” He wheezed. “I’m so so~rry!” If he was able to think rationally, he would have been embarrassed at how high-pitched his voice became. “I did—I di—HA! I didn’t mean to f-fuh…FINISH!”

The minibot rolled onto his side and howled. The situation was just so funny, so RIDICULOUS that he could only laugh until his frame begged for mercy. When he was finally able to calm himself slightly, he smiled at his conjux who loomed over him with an enamored expression, face wiped clean of any evidence from their previous tryst.

Except for the spot on his horn.

Tailgate threw himself in another fit of giggles.


	2. Drift/Ratchet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ratchet wheezing and gasping during the afterglow of a frag when Drift pulls a silly face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, of course, original idea came from @toasterphile-blog from tumblr.

Ratchet laid back, mouth parting and frame heaving gusts of air to cool his overheated systems. The remnants of overload still ran rampant in his frame and he could only moan as the last bits of pleasure slowly ebbed away.

He felt the other mech doing the same not long after collapsing on top of the medic. His body quivered alongside Ratchet’s as they slowly returned to a semblance of normalcy.

Hell, that was a good overload. Hadn’t had one of those in a while and they’d been at it nonstop since they made things official. Ratchet sure knew how to pick em and he definitely hit the jackpot.

When the frame above him finally relaxed, Ratchet looked down and noted that the speedster’s face was firmly planted on his chassis and felt the soothing purr of a powerful engine rumbling on top of him.

He couldn’t help but plant a kiss on the nearest finial.

Ratchet felt Drift’s purr intensify before he shifted, lifting his helm from the medic’s chassis and meeting his gaze.

Well, actually…

No. No, he wasn’t.

Drift’s optics were crossed inwards and his derma were pursed, parted slightly, and curled at the edges in the most ridiculous funny-face Ratchet had ever seen.

He wheezed.

“Drift.” His chassis shook in rising silent laughter. “Drift w-what are you—”

That face morphed into something even more ludicrous with his derma pressed closed, one corner pointing upwards and the other downwards, his brow ridges furrowed in mock-confusion and his optics remained crossed.

That did it for Ratchet. Throwing his head back, he laughed loud and mirthful, his entire frame shaking with amusement. He had no idea what brought this on, but it was just so goddamn funny. Those stupid facial expressions were just plain hilarious.

“Drift! “he gasped. “Drift why—?” Was all he could manage out for in the next moment, another face was made.

This time, Drift puffed out his cheeks, sticking out his tongue from in between, and began to blow raspberries.

Ratchet couldn’t take it anymore. He tried bringing up a hand to cover his intake, but it did absolutely nothing to muffle his giggles. Seeing his conjux make such silly faces was just too funny not to laugh.

He was well aware that he was laughing so hard he could only make wheezes and squeaky gasps, but it didn’t matter. He was beyond the point of caring.

Leave it to Drift to turn Ratchet into a breathless mess. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love this pairing so much. Kudos and Comments are appreciated!


	3. Rodimus/Ultra Magnus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus suppressing his giggles while in the middle of eating out Roddy's valve as his ticklish antenna are pulled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mind the tags as usual. Enjoy.

There it was again.

That sound.

Rodimus peaked an optic open and looked down at the mech currently eating out his valve like it was the last supper. He watched as Ultra Magnus continued to lick and suck his puffy valve lips that were oozing lubricant like a faucet and occasionally giving them a nibble while also playfully flicking his swollen anterior node.

It was so fucking hot and felt so damn good that Rodimus almost forgot what he was thinking earlier until he heard that sound again.

Now with his vision focused on Magnus, Rodimus noticed that he was making a weird face and that shivers racked the larger mech’s frame.

Forcing himself to focus, he was about to open his intake and ask what was wrong until he heard the sound again except this time, he saw the _origins_ of the sound.

It was coming from Ultra Magnus.

Leaning forward, Rodimus took a good look at his lover’s face and realized that Magnus was _smiling_. No. He was _chuckling_.

Now Rodimus was perplexed. What in Primus name had gotten into—

“OOOH~”

The orange speedster threw his head back and moaned long and hard as his anterior node was sucked mercilessly, causing him to buck furiously into that skillful mouth and yank hard on the antennas in his grip.

This time, he _felt_ Magnus chortle.

And **_ooh_** , the things that chortle did to his valve, how it stimulated **just** the right nodes in and around his valve lips. He twitched again as another glob of lubricant escaped past his lips and was gobbled up by a quivering mouth.

At this rate, he was going to overload but was determined not to do so until he did something first.

Looking down at his giggling lover, he called out to him. “Oh, Magnus~”

The large enforcer flicked his optics upwards and hummed (which did not make him squirm!)

“Are your antenna ticklish?”

Before the other mech could respond, Rodimus squeezed those antennas. Just as he expected, Ultra Magnus snickered.

Rodimus grinned widely. “It looks like you are.” An idea suddenly popped inside his head. “How about this: If you continue to eat me out while I do _this_ —“ he tugged at the long appendages and took in the chuffing near his valve. “without stopping, then I’ll return the favor to you. How does that sound?”

Ultra Magnus was pensive for a moment.

Then Rodimus received his answer in the form of a long suck at his anterior node.

Groaning, Rodimus flashed his lover a cheeky smile before losing himself to the escalating ecstasy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments are always welcome!

**Author's Note:**

> LMK what you think! And I'm also open for requests!


End file.
